In the field of monitoring for substances harmful to humans that may be inadvertently or intentionally deployed, there is a need to be able to detect biological substances that do not fluoresce when excited by light, and in particular airborne aerosol particles that may contain such harmful biological substances. The detection of non-fluorescing biological substances represents an important gap in the capabilities of detection systems and techniques heretofore known.